O Efêmero Metal
by Deneb Rhode
Summary: Na Batalha das Doze Casas, um reencontro de dúvidas. Tempo e realidade que destroem armaduras, podem também apagar sentimentos? E qual o verdadeiro sentido da afeição: insistir em reviver alegrias passadas ou aceitar o fim docilmente? Yaoi, Aldebaran & Mu


_Disclaimer: __Este_ _é __um_ _fan work, __feito_ _totalmente_ _sem_ _fins_ _lucrativos_ _. Os __direitos_ _de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya __Episódio_ _G e de __todos_ _os __seus_ _personagens_ _pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A __exploração_ _comercial_ _do __presente_ _texto_ _por_ _qualquer_ _pessoa_ _não_ _autorizada __pelos_ _detentores_ _dos __direitos_ _é considerada __violação_ _legal_

* * *

**Informação** **para** **o ****leitor**

_Yaoi_ (contém relacionamento amoroso entre homens ).

_Avaliação __etária_ : T/PG-13 ( situações adultas )

_Par_ _citado_: Aldebaran X Mu

_Importante_ _: esta fan fiction contém spoilers de Saint Seiya - __Série__ regular__ de mangá (__fase __Santuário__) e se __encontra__ cronologicamente situada __após__ "__Crepúsculo__", __trabalho__ da __mesma__ autora._

* * *

**O ****EFÊMERO ****METAL**

Por :** _Deneb Rhode_**

Era uma vez, em tempos não tão distantes, mas que parecem uma eternidade, dois seres que se amavam muito. Eles viviam muito longe um do outro, mas isso jamais foi impedimento para que se encontrassem: e enquanto um aguardava numa torre, no alto da montanha onde vivia obrigado ao exílio, o outro atravessava metade do mundo e enfrentava as legiões dos mortos-vivos, apenas para chegar lá. Nunca precisaram fazer grandes promessas, nem jamais se forçaram a nada que não fosse de suas vontades: se estavam juntos era apenas porque queriam estar juntos.

Um dia, porém, após vários anos felizes, aquele que viajava disse que havia sinais de uma crise devastadora se aproximando no mundo além da montanha. E revelou que, por conta disso iria demorar bastante para voltar. Não marcou uma data e nem pediu que o outro o esperasse. Despediram-se os dois com muita tristeza, e o único juramento que fizeram não foi em palavras, mas nos olhares da hora do adeus, cheios ainda daquele amor tão palpável.

O tempo fori passando lentamente, e com o caminhar das estações, o exilado finalmente pode sair da montanha e voltar para as terras comuns. Ali, tinha a esperança de encontrar outra vez ao ser que tanto queria bem. E o encontrou, no meio das batalhas conforme disse que estaria.

Mas como iriam se unir novamente, se havia passado tanto tempo? Há meses não se viam. Meses que eram suficientes para transformar qualquer amor em desbotada lembrança. O exilado na montanha, em sua mente egoísta, lá no fundo queria ver o outro consumido e torturado pela ausência, com os olhos encovados de quem sofreu demais...

...uma história patética. Dá pena de ver o quanto esse exilado é fraco. Sinto vergonha dele. Sinto vergonha de mim.

Talvez isso sirva para me despertar a consciência, e ver que a vida não é um conto de fadas. " Felizes para sempre" não existe... ou se existe, não precisa ser obrigatoriamente um com o outro. Ainda não sei direito o que fazer ou como agir: vim até aqui em busca de notícias justamente da pessoa que mais amo, e que há tanto tempo não vejo. Mas agora, antes de ir até ele como eu tanto queria, fico pensando se é realmente uma boa idéia.

O observo à distância, ainda sem muita coragem de chegar perto. Magnífico, forte, exuberante, os meses em uma terra de luz e calor parecem ter-lhe realçado o viço selvagem. Deve ser apenas o passar do tempo, mas chega a me parecer mais jovem, vigoroso, um pouco mais bronzeado. A perfeição, mesmo após um combate que foi bastante renhido, armadura cheia de trincas, um chifre do elmo arrancado sem dó.

Fato incontestável: ele está bem. Muito bem. Isso confirma: esteve na verdade bem demais sem mim por perto.

Atrás de uma das colunas do jardim, me encolho e mais do que nunca tento disfarçar minha presença. Quem sabe não foi um grande erro meu ter vindo até aqui. Devo ser realista: essa ausência prolongada foi sua libertação. Nada de sacrifício escalando montanhas, compromisso com família feita ou preocupações domésticas; houve tempo enfim para ele cuidar de si mesmo. E isso era algo que prezava tanto, a vida no melhor conforto e classe, o esmero no trajar, no conversar, no andar junto aos amigos, no comer e beber, no existir. Tanta coisa que ele se forçava a deixar de lado, e apenas por minha causa.

Mas de que modo eu poderia garantir essa vida sofisticada, sendo só o reles operário de uma forja perdida no fim do mundo? Iludido pela boa vontade dele, sonhei alto demais. Certamente em algum momento eu vivi a fantasia de que era uma peça tão valiosa e cara quanto as fazendas de seus trajes italianos, ou o cromo alemão de seus sapatos. E, francamente: ele é o único culpado pelo meu engano! Ele que me fazia acreditar: por tantos anos largou a tudo e a todos para estar comigo, fazia isso em detrimento de seus luxos pessoais, sempre estava ao meu lado. Dizia que me amava: e em nome disso, nunca me abandonou.

Agora, essa distância fria, silenciosa e arrastada deve ter-lhe aberto os olhos. Ele viveu pobremente comigo, o homem talhado para sociedades finas convertido em mero pai de família, ocupado em cuidar de criança, me ajudar na forja, cozinhar, remendar minha casa, buscar manteiga e grãos no vilarejo. Isso era uma vida que não combinava com ele, por mais que fosse de origem humilde e acostumado com trabalho duro, nascido e criado no ambiente rústico das matas tropicais.

Dizem que a elegância verdadeira é algo que não se ensina, nasce com a pessoa e a acompanha até os últimos dias, seja ela fruto de um berço de ouro ou da simplória casa de um peão. É a realidade dele: caboclo e nascido sem posses, mas desde sempre o mais nobre dos cavalheiros, de uma perfeição absoluta que nem os príncipes de tradições e fortunas milenares conseguiram atingir. Agreste e requintado ao extremo, uma combinação irresistível. Sou uma vítima disso: e faminto, o esquadrinho com os olhos, demoradamente. Pelas galáxias, como está maravilhoso! O que tenho à minha frente é um autêntico Deus do Sol coberto em ouro, majestoso e vívido, que retornou ao seu lugar certo, à beira do azul do mar e cercado de presenças bonitas e interessantes.

E eu, pobre exilado...sou só uma medíocre lua nova encoberta na névoa da montanha, que mal consegue espelhar um reflexo. Não tenho brilho. Não tenho encanto ou requintes... Não tenho nada. Minha beleza e bons-modos são na verdade bastante sem-graça: posso até ser diferente, com meus traços étnicos incomuns e marcas rituais tatuadas... mas é muito pouco pra satisfazer. Não tinha mesmo jeito de competir com o resto do mundo à sua volta, era pretensão minha.

A vida de alguém como ele depende de fausto, prazer e liberdade, cores, sabores e perfumes para desfrutar, como uma andorinha depende do céu. E isso, justamente isso eu nunca lhe dei: antes, fui quem o condenou a uma existência de mesmice caseira. Águas passadas, agora não me sobrou tempo para arrependimentos: sinto que o deixei escapar.

Ele tateia o elmo com um sorriso irônico. Deve estar imaginando como ficou com a peça quebrada: seu uniforme sempre foi impecável, agora segue acintosamente mutilado. Eu posso dar um jeito, mas será que ele aceitaria que eu o consertasse? Bem, e porque não? Enfim, certas coisas não mudaram: eu sou o ferreiro oficial das armaduras, ele usa uma armadura sagrada, meu dever é manter o equipamento em ordem, não importa de quem ou como. Acho que continuamos sendo colegas do mesmo exército... ainda que outras parcerias tenham se encerrado.

A idéia me dá mal-estar. Então é isso, acabou? Eu não queria me desesperar, mas confesso que por dentro me sinto aos pedaços. Isso seria toda uma felicidade indo embora, toda uma vida que fizemos para nós e que acreditávamos perfeita, virando fumaça! Não é justo!...

... mas para quem? Para mim, acho. Ele está ótimo, em seu lugar certo. Se haviam feridas que o tempo e a distância lhe fizeram, esse mesmo tempo as curou. Só as minhas é que continuam doendo, pelo que vejo. Mas cada um é cada um. Tudo isso não seria algo honesto com alguém que gosto: quero muito que seja feliz. Não posso verter as minhas desgraças sobre ninguém. Principalmente sobre ele.

Isso quer dizer que ainda o amo?

Claro que o amo, isso não se discute. Por isso mesmo tenho que me resignar. É a lei da coerência.

A razão me ordena sair o dali quanto antes, alguma coisa em mim impede que eu mova os pés. Olhar para ele me conforta, e acho que não estou realmente mal. Aprendi a viver de migalhas, a simples idéia de que ele está bem me faz sorrir. Sua felicidade é realmente a minha, o preço dela não está em questão.

Para mim, tudo bem esse abandono. Fere e dói imensamente, mas sou um eterno conformista. Sempre. E curioso é lembrar agora: pouco depois que nos conhecemos, ele me disse que eu tinha um " sorriso de gueixa": tranqüilo, resignado e triste.

"_Mas__ isso __não__ é __bom__. É __coisa__ de __quem__ aceita __tudo __pelo __bem__ e __pelo __mal. __Falta__ de __expectativas__. E __não __precisa __ser__ assim__, você__ deveria __exigir __mais__ da __vida__"._

Me aconselhou uma tremenda insensatez: receita ideal para a frustração. Exigir mais da vida é acreditar que tudo vai dar certo, e cheio de fé pedir uma resposta do mundo... que na maioria das vezes não vai ser a que a gente quer. Mas talvez compense por um lado: ao menos a gente se encoraja a tomar alguma atitude, fazendo as perguntas que tiver que fazer e encarando logo a dor que tiver que encarar. Há piedade nisso: a diferença que existe entre morrer de tortura ou ser guilhotinado de uma vez.

Foram meses de separação. Forçada, é verdade, mas sem notícias ou uma carta. A chance maior é que ele não me queira mais, ou até que já tenha outra pessoa para compartilhar a vida. Suspiro fundo: ouvir _"vamos __ser __bons __amigos__"_ vai ser horrível, mas é melhor que ficar pensando, noite após noite, no que não se fez ou no que não se disse. Não quero ficar sofrendo em fogo lento. Eu ainda gosto dele como antes, para mim não mudou nada. Mas não é só o meu lado nisso: preciso saber se ele ainda se importa.

É melhor falar com ele. E acabar com esse drama de uma vez.

Saio de meu esconderijo com a cabeça erguida, as projeções de desfecho já calculadas. Acho que não estou nervoso, apenas aguardo uma sentença, ciente das possibilidades. Tenho uma boa desculpa para falar com ele, e mencionar qualquer assunto não será difícil. Se o tempo realmente levou tudo embora, vou descobrir. E na queda, vou me levantar, por um sorriso qualquer no rosto e ir em frente.

Que meus poderes me levem até ele. E que eu aceite com serenidade o que vier.

— Olá, Aldebaran...há quanto tempo, não?

O pego de surpresa, ele se assusta com minha repentina materialização. Efeito das estações longe de mim e de Kiki: desacostumou-se a ter gente sumindo e aparecendo à sua volta. Pelo visto, é melhor eu já ir me habituando com a idéia de que nossos mundos agora são bem separados. Ainda assim, não consigo deixar de sorrir: falar com ele depois de tanto tempo...ah, mas isso é tão bom.

E ele sorri para mim depois do susto. Uma fileira de dentes brancos, um olhar naturalmente sensual, que parece feliz em me encontrar novamente. Bom, não se deve criar esperanças só por causa disso, compensa mais engrenar uma conversa.

— Quer que eu...conserte esse chifre?

Ai, que fiasco. Meses sem ver meu próprio companheiro e saio com uma fala dessas? Ao menos o efeito não parece ter sido de todo ruim: ele desatou a rir, como se eu houvesse lhe contado uma piada e tanto:

—Ah, deixe, deixe. Perdi um combate para um Cavaleiro de Bronze, é um vexame. Melhor que isso fique de lembrança para mim.

Só consigo rir junto. A idéia é absurda: logo ele derrotado para um oficialzinho menor, esquálido e nanico, mal saído das fraldas é algo que vai além do que eu possa imaginar. Sacudo a cabeça.

—Ah, não venha com papo-furado! Eu conheço você, se quisesse mesmo acabar com ele e os colegas, teria produzido um banho de sangue. Mas me diga, por que os deixou passar?

Ele para de rir um instante, apenas me olha, sabiamente:

—Posso dizer que tive...algumas dúvidas. Sobre qual dos lados dessa guerra afinal tem razão.

Eu entendo. Uma facção de oficiais do Santuário rebelados que armaram uma intentona suicida para tomar o poder à força do Patriarca; e contra ela um Patriarca que não sei quem é e no qual jamais confiei. Um homem com a fama de generoso e dócil que o velho Shion, seu antecessor e meu mestre jamais teve. Ainda assim, uma generosidade traiçoeira: como Aldebaran explica, fatos bastante reveladores.

— Bom... por vezes aparecem cadáveres de servos e soldados, e existe a suspeita de que tenham sido mortos pelo Patriarca. Seria por terem em algum momento lhe visto o rosto, é o que dizem...É meio difícil de acreditar que um homem que se tornou bem dizer um santo para os necessitados fosse fazer essas coisas, mas...hum, imagine.

Ele não diz mais nada. Apenas fixa a vista num ponto do horizonte além da escadaria que leva à próxima casa, filosofando em silêncio. Eu seguro meus dedos, pensando no que acabei de ouvir. Teria sido esse o motivo que o fez se afastar de mim? A crise por trás do adeus: então, ele já sabia dos maus passos do Mestre, dos Cavaleiros amotinados e imaginava que isso tudo fosse acontecer em breve? Por isso sumiu durante meses? Quando foi embora, ele não quis me explicar nada, e agora faz sentido. Eu deveria tocar no assunto mais incisivamente.

— Bom...a luta desses Cavaleiros de Bronze vai provar quem está com a razão.

Sou um fiasco.

Ele me olha de canto, se o conheço, tem uma nota funda de melancolia ali. Aposto que ele queria que eu perguntasse se foi por isso que ele me deixou. Então suspira, abaixa a cabeça, apenas lamenta que os rapazes tenham que atravessar uma casa dita assombrada há tempos, e onde um guardião misterioso vai provavelmente matá-los. Eu penso um pouco na situação: ele tem motivos para estar triste. São oficiais jovens, na prática seus subordinados, parte da tropa a qual sempre cuidou com zelo de pai. Essa lástima toda...é, não era por mim.

Suspiro fundo. Perdi o moral de tocar no assunto, ao que vejo é bem óbvio que nossa relação acabou. Ele não quis falar nada, talvez tenha preferido não falar para não magoar meus sentimentos. E também desperdicei todas as chances, reduzi nosso diálogo a comentários sobre uma batalha de intentona e uma armadura quebrada, serviço, só serviço e nada mais. Ao menos ele finalmente explicou o que havia, mas encaro as palavras dele como justificativa da ausência de um companheiro de vida ou só uma observação trivial de irmão de armas?

Onde foi nossa espontaneidade, o tempo em que ficávamos tão à vontade um com o outro? Virou isso?

É melhor não continuar insistindo. Ao menos ainda tenho um bom sorriso convincente, e não perdi a linha: vai ficar mal se eu deixar os nervos assumirem o comando. Não devo exigir de mim além do que agüento: faço uma reverência bem discreta, agradeço a conversa e vou saindo, pensando em ocupar minha cabeça com outras coisas e não com um amor que eu perdi. Ao menos ele não me evitou, não parecia incomodado. Está ótimo assim. Ele está bem e feliz, e nós continuamos amigos. É muito mais do que eu podia querer.

E aí...acontece muito rápido. Um tranco no meu braço me puxando para o chão, como se eu tivesse sido arrastado por uma avalanche, o barulho do metal das armaduras se batendo e lá estou eu de novo, pela enésima vez da minha vida no colo dele, mas agora olhando-o nos olhos sem saber o que dizer. Me sinto desconcertado: uma situação daquelas não combina em nada com ex-parceiros de alcova, agora só e tão somente bons colegas. O olhar daquele homem que ria despreocupado da luta perdida para um moleque agora era uma sombra densa e profunda, mergulhando no meu espírito como uma lança.

— Mas... mas o que você está fazendo?!

Meu coração disparou. De susto, medo, esperança ou nervosismo, me sinto tremer, as palavras não saem mais. Apenas olho-o nos olhos, sinto seus dedos ao redor de mim a me segurar de forma quase dolorosa, sua respiração muito perto de meu rosto. Não consigo decifrar a fisionomia, é algo muito tenso, cheio de ansiedade, à beira de uma explosão.

E ele dispara num gaguejar, quase aos brados:

— Mu!... Antes... eu... você...!!

E dá um remédio nas palavras que não saem, calando-as de vez enquanto atacava meus lábios, num beijo de fúria. Nossas línguas se enlaçam num singular reencontro impróprio, acho outra vez o gosto com o qual eu já havia me habituado como vício e que imaginava, nunca mais iria provar. Não ofereço a menor oposição, me entrego de uma vez à fome de suas mãos e boca numa experiência quase extra-corpórea. Posso mesmo notar minha alma consciente fora do corpo, puxando meus cabelos e berrando no meu ouvido:_ "__Acorda, __idiota__!! Ele__ é o __seu__ ex-amante, ex-companheiro, ex-namorado, ex-marido __ou__ ex-seja-lá-o-que-for...__mas__ é "ex", "EX"! Acabou, __já __era__, entendeu __bem__?!! Largue __ele__ agora__!!!"_

Não consigo obedecer, ou juntar as partes. Só vou rearranjar o mundo girando ao redor da minha cabeça sei lá quantos instantes depois, quando finalmente interrompemos a ação e eu o olho atordoado, gotas de suor frio a lhe cintilar a fronte, seu queixo trêmulo, sem conseguir articular palavra.

—...Aldebaran...?

Ele engole em seco. As veias do pescoço estão saltadas ainda. Repouso a mão sobre o peitoral da sua armadura: posso sentir seu coração ribombando sob a couraça, aos pinotes.

— Só me diz uma coisa, Mu: após todo esse tempo... eu ainda tenho alguma chance? Ou...

Arregalo os olhos: era... isso?!?!!

—... ou você por acaso... bom, se não quiser mais, eu entenderia...

Ah, não. Não, não, de jeito nenhum! Antes que ele continue a tentar frases eu o interrompo sem a menor cortesia: e é a minha vez de investir agressivamente contra seus lábios, grudando-me nele e o jogando ao chão. Incrível como um homem daquele tamanho consegue se tornar algo leve quando está sob choque. Me largo em cima de seu tórax vestido em metal, agarro-lhe as coxas, saboreio aquela boca até não me restar mais ar. Esparramado sobre o piso, sem se dar conta do elmo de chifre partido rolando escada abaixo, ele apenas me encara com olhos úmidos.

— Então... quer dizer que não acabou?

Eu sinto um rio descendo pelo meu rosto. Não é tristeza, acho que nem consternação súbita. Parece com raiva, mas não tenho desejos urgentes de estrangulá-lo. Sinto mesmo uma leveza feliz, extrema. E muita, mas muita vontade de rir.

—Ah, não, não acabou. Ainda... mas vai acabar, garanto!!...No dia em que... em que...o Himalaia virar um oceano enorme, fundo e cheio de vinho tinto!!!!

Ele sorri para mim, ainda abalado, mas com um vislumbre de divertimento.

—Merlot du Pomerol: "Le Roi" Pétrus Vintage?

De fato, nada mudou: mas nada mesmo.

— Isso aí que você disse. E todo da mesma safra!

Não tem jeito: e ali estávamos nós dois outra vez, dando as mesmas risadas de sempre, falando as mesmas bobagens de sempre, tão à vontade juntos como sempre, agarrados um no outro como sempre...se consumindo vorazes como sempre. Nossa união só pode ter um nome: eternidade, e uma eternidade sumamente feliz. Enquanto ele me tirava o juízo, me empurrando para baixo de seu corpo e cobrindo meus ombros de beijos, o chifre de carneiro e peitoral da minha armadura desmontados com pressa e jogados de lado sobre o mármore, eu fui usando o restinho de discernimento que me restava para constatar uma verdade: sou um absoluto idiota.

Tenho minhas desculpas: o mundo foi contra, meses haviam passado, atravessaram uma guerra inteira em nosso caminho. E eu cheguei realmente a perder a fé. Mas agora, de volta ao ponto em que paramos, vejo que jamais deveria duvidar do que é mais sólido e inquebrantável que uma Armadura de Ouro. Vão-se os elmos e os chifres, trincam-se as couraças e o tempo enferruja tudo. O que é nosso mesmo fica, apesar dos pesares. Sentimentos verdadeiros são mais fortes que qualquer metal.

* * *

_Pétrus_ é considerado um dos melhores vinhos do mundo, embora a região do Pomerol, onde é fabricado não utilize o mesmo sistema de avaliação que o resto do Bordeaux (França). O Chatêau Pétrus produz em média apenas 35 mil garrafas de vinho a cada safra: para efeito de comparação isso é menos que o número de caixas com 12 garrafas produzidas por outras vinícolas de Bordeaux no mesmo período de um ano ( em média acima de 40 mil caixas). O preço desse vinho raro pode ir de 700 dólares a valores acima dos 5 mil dólares por garrafa ( nos ano descritos como _"vintage"_, de safras de altíssima qualidade).

* * *

Fan fiction concluída em 9 de janeiro de 2007, feita para desafio interno do fórum Saint Seiya Dreams, baseado em página de doujinshi. É dedicada a todos os colegas que estão apostando sempre na proposta TouroCarneirista, e para simpatizantes novos, como Enfermeira-chan, Nonsense, Flor de Gelo, Mina Harker, Aquarius Chann, Pisces no Afrodite e Shion A. Ter mais gente caminhando ao nosso lado, acreditando na nossa bandeira é algo que só me dá alegrias. 

Agradecimentos especiais—e póstumos—a Renato Russo e sua belíssima versão de _"Somewhere in My Broken Heart"_, canção de Billy Dean que na sua interpretação memorável serviu de "combustível" para esta escrita.


End file.
